Sam gets Rosario'ed
by keithallen
Summary: Sam Beckett Leaps into the world of Rosario Vampire. Al is clueless, though he does love legs. Ziggy has a hard time figuring out why Sam is here. Sam has an 'Oh Boy" time.


Sam gets Rosario'ed

A glow of blue light formed around the figure in the bed. Moaning as he woke up, Sam Beckett hugged himself and muttered, "so cold".

Feeling the bed was hard, he pulled back a corner of the sheet to see he was lying on a large block of ice. Shivering, he stumbled up and looked into the dressing table mirror. Staring at himself, he saw the lolipop hanging out of his mouth. His pale purple hair was just above shoulder length. His nightgown was a sheer white, and he could see the hard nipples topping the breasts on his chest. He was in the body of a young girl.

Looking around, Sam didn't find a robe to put on to help get warm. "Al?" he called as he tried to figure out where he was. Seeing school books on the desk near the bed, he noted they were written in Japanese. "OK, I'm in Japan," he said to himself. He also noted a soft covered school book.  
Picking it up, he frowned at it. "Guide to being human?" he asked as he read the title.

The door to his room burst open. A busty girl with blue hair came in. She wore an odd combination, a sweater over her shirt, but also a very short green plaid skirt. "Mizore, what are you doing? We have to get going. Come on, get dressed!" The girl clapped her on the shoulder and said, "You aren't moping about yesterday, are you? I TOLD you, that vampire is NOT going to beat us!"

"Vampire?" Sam asked.

The blue haired girl pointed a finger in her face and waggled it. "Come on, Ice Queen, don't loose hope just because they kissed. WE are going to do alot more with Tsukune, even if we have to pin him down and take him together!"

Gaping at the intense gaze of the blue haired girl Sam whispered, "Oh boy."

Frowning at her, the girl said, "You have to sound more enthusiastic about it that that!"

(Quantum Leap opening music)

Following what Sam took to be the school uniform, he found the green plaid skirt, but no other clothes to match what the blue haired girl was wearing. Besides the fact it was weird digging into a girl's dresser drawers, Sam had to get his girl's body dressed. To try and get a clue of what the  
daily routine was, he asked, "Ah, what's the schedule today?"

"Same as always," the blue haired girl said. She went over to the window and looked out. "Ohh, Tsukune's coming!" she said in a squeak and fled out the door.

Sam watched her leave, then put on the sneakers he found.

"Whoa, Sam! That skirt is way too short!" AL said as he appeared. Cocking his head, he said, "Great legs though."

Irritated at him, Sam asked, "Al, where am I?" as he scooped up his school books.

Al pushed a few buttons on his hand held device and said, "You are Miz-or-e ... Shir -a - Yuki? 17 year old high school student at ..." Al then smacked the device. "Umm, Ziggy can't get the name of the school. And for some reason, no one can get into the waiting room. The door is frozen shut."

"Her name is Misery?" Sam asked.

"Miz-OR-e. It's Japanese." Al explained.

"Why am I here?" Sam asked pointedly.

Al shook his head and said, "Ziggy is not making any sense, I think we have a serious malfunction. Ziggy spit out this line about vampires and monsters. Sam, buddy, I think we got a real problem. I'll get back to you." Al pushed another button and a white glowing doorway appeared. He disappeared with the doorway.

Sam walked out and followed the flow of other girls as they headed down a path. Walking with the dorms on his right, he saw a graveyard on the left. The sky had a red hue and every tree he saw was bare, not one single leaf. "This place is strange," he muttered. Up ahead, he saw the blue haired girl in a pack with a dark haired boy, a pink haired girl and another short girl that wore dark clothes and a tall pointed hat. This was really strange. Wanting to know what was going on, he jogged up to the group.

"Hey guys," Sam said as he walked beside the blue haired girl who was gripping the boy's arm to her chest. On the other side of the boy, the pink haired girl was holding the boy's hand.

The boy flinched "Hi Mizore," he said, looking relieved for some reason.

As they walked, Sam learned the pink haired girl was Moka. The blue haired girl was Kurumu, and the little girl with the witch hat was Yukari.

Looking over at Sam, Moka said, "Mizore, don't forget to finish the food piece today."

"Ahh, sure," Sam said with a nod. Food piece? Food piece for what?

The whole group eyed him. "Mizore, are you feeling well?" Kurumu asked.

"Yeah, I feel OK," Sam offered. "I just haven't woken up yet," he offered with a grin.

"Why are you acting strange?" Yukari asked as she stared at Sam with an intent look.

"Me?" Sam asked. He was busted already, he knew it. Apparently, Mizore has mannerisms that he wasn't following.

Moka left her place beside Tsukune, which Yukari quickly filled. Coming over to walk on the other side of Sam, Moka quietly asked, "Mizore, are you upset that Tsukune chose me?"

Everyone was watching. Sam thought quickly. "Some, yes," he said and tried to act sad. "It was just a surprise I ... wasn't expecting it."

Moka gently clasped his hand. "Mizore, please understand you are still a very important friend of ours. You will have to find someone else to give you the baby you need."

"We'll help, so you won't have someone forced on you," Tsukune quickly added.

This was the first thing that made sense all morning. Sam took it Mizore needed a mate, or she'd be forced into a marriage. "I ... thank you, Moka. I seem to have trouble picking ... by myself. No one has ever just gotten my attention."

Again, everyone in the group eyed Sam.

"Mizore!" Yukari said cheerfully, "Later, let's go to that hot spring you like."

Sam nodded, "That would be ..."

 **BONG**

Something hit Sam on the head, driving him to the ground. The hollow ring vibrated in his head as he gripped his hurting scalp. He sat up and looked, but didn't see what fell on him. He did see the group standing around him, eyeing him.

"You are not Mizore," Kurumu stated heavily.

"WHO are you?" Yukari asked.

"Please tell us, who you are and what did you do with our friend?" Tsukune asked sternly.

Moka reached over and pulled Tsukune's hand up to her chest.

"Ah Moka, let me see if I can figure this out first," Tsukune asked.

"Tsukune, trust me," Moka replied. She made him grip the large rosary that hung around her neck and pulled it off.

Sam winced from the flash of light Moka gave off. He swore he saw a bat fly by. When the light faded, Moka was a bit taller and curvier. Her hair had turned silver, and her eyes ... He was staring up into her red eyes shaped like cat's pupils. Before he could say anything, she reached down and grabbed him by the throat and pulled him upright.

" **Who are you?** " Moka intoned in a powerful voice that went right through him.

Sam was speechless. Not just from the impossible transformation he had just witnessed, but also the heavy feel of dread that surrounded him. Although his mid raced with questions, all his mouth would do was open and shut, not making a sound.

Moka sniffed him. " **This is Mizore's body but someone else is inhabiting it** ," she noted in her strong voice.

"Ruby!" Kurumu said. "Ruby will be able to get whoever it is out!"

" **Where is Mizore?** " Moka asked in her hard tone.

Sam was able to squeak out, "The waiting room."

" **You admit to locking her away while you steal her body** ," Moka noted angrily.

"No! I didn't steal it," Sam cried weakly. "I have no control over who I jump into!"

" **Who are you?** "

"I'm Sam Beckett.. URK!"

Moka crunched down on his throat. Her eyes flared as she barked, " **You're a man? Some pervert that likes to steal women's bodies?** " she asked in a snarl.

"No," Sam squeaked out in fear past her tight grip. This was it, he knew it. This terrifying woman was going to kill him.

Tsukune put a hand on Moka's shoulder. "Moka, easy, that is Mizore's body. I think I know how to figure out who he is."

The iron grip loosened. Moka glanced at Tsukune. " **I don't think Mizore would mind a few bruises if we can get her back.** "

"How DO we get her back?" Tsukune asked Sam.

"I have to leap," Sam said weakly.

Tsukune looked at Kurumu. "Kurumu, can you read his mind and find out how to get him out of Mizore's body?" he asked.

"I can," Kurumu said.

Sam saw a spaded end of a tail come up in front of his face. He went cross eyed as it got close then slapped against his forehead.

Suddenly, Sam was re-living his jumps. The people he'd been in, working with Al to figure out what he was sent to do. He relived jumps, going from one to the next. His memories of Ziggy, the computer that figured out where Sam was and what went wrong that he had to fix.

The tail came down. "Tsukune, we need to talk with Sam," Kurumu said.

Tsukune frowned and thought a moment then said, "Moka, let him go. Kurumu, we will take him to the club room and get answers."

Moka eyed Sam dangerously and said, " **If any harm at all comes to my friends, then Mizore's body will be in very bad shape when she returns.** " Moka then grabbed the Rosary and hooked it back on it's clasp. Her eyes flutered and she fell against Tsukune. Tsukune held her up as her hair washed back to pink. When she opened her eyes again the were green.

"Moka, Yukari, go ahead to class. We'll be in the club room." Tsukune told them.

Sam didn't resist as his arms were grabbed. Tsukune on one side, Kurumu on the other, and they led him away.

"Oh boy," he said weakly.

"Sam does leap from person to person," Kurumu explained as they headed for the club room. "He arrives at a place and time where something needs to be done. Something to be corrected. He changes history for the better. Once he does, he leaves that body and is put into another one," Kurumu told Tsukune.

Tsukune looked at Sam and asked, "Why are you here? Is something going to happen to Mizore?"

"I don't know," Sam said honestly as he tried to gather his wits. This was the first time the people he leaped near knew about him. Then again, he'd never seen anything like what that Moka girl had done before. That was downright frightening! "Sometimes I am in the person who the change has to be made in, sometimes just someone close to them to make sure the change happens."

"You are saying it may be any of us who know Mizore," Kurumu said.

"Right!" Feeling a little more comfortable he was going to live out the day, Sam offered, "So far, there seems to be a big problem. AL usually comes to let me know the factors and odds, and helps me figure out what I'm suppose to do. He has no clue."

"Mizore will not come back until you leave," Tsukune concluded. "We need to find out what you're suppose to do, so we can change whatever needs to be changed and get Mizore back."

"This will be the first time I've ever had help," Sam said with a grin. "Then again, it's the first time people figured out I was here, and well, I got the feeling people here aren't normal. What is Moka that she can change like that?"

Tsukune cast Sam a grin and said, "You've heard of the dark side where Monsters live? You're in it. Moka is a vampire, Kurumu here is a Succubus. None of us are human."

"You're serious," Sam stated.

"I am. And if something is going to go wrong, I would really like to know what it is," Tsukune said firmly.

Sitting in the empty school room that was the newspaper club room while Tsukune and Kurumu went and got lunches, Al finally appeared before Sam. "Hey, gorgeous," Al said, "We think we know what's wrong with Ziggy. Ziggy is relaying information in code. You see, there is a guy named Tsukune Aono. The woman he wants to marry is Moka Akashiya. Ziggy is calling her a vampire, we thing that is a code for how she acts."

"No code, Moka is a vampire," Sam said with a huff.

"You mean like a greedy lawyer or an investment banker?"

"No I mean a fang-faced blood-sucking vampire," Sam said as he stood up. "One of her friends is a witch, and another is a Succubus."

AL blinked at him. "So Mizore isn't just heartless, she really is a snow woman?"

"Cold as ice. That's what she sleeps on," Sam told him. "This school is one for monsters, supernatural beings. One of the things they learn here is how to act like humans," Sam explained as she showed Al the book.

Al looked at the book and swallowed. "They're real?"

"Yeah, and really scary too. What did you find out?"

Al looked at his handheld device and tapped it again. "Ziggy says there is a 76% chance that you are here to stop Tsukune from marrying Moka. If they marry, it will end badly and 31% of the population in Japan will die as a result."

"From a failed marriage?" Sam asked in disbelief.

Al shrugged and said, "Some ex wives can be holy terrors. I have personal experience with that."

Sam thought for a moment, then remembered this morning. Yes, Kurumu said 'they' had kissed. He assumed she was talking about Tsukune and Moka.

"And Sam, Ziggy also computed there is a 64% chance that Tsukune is suppose to marry a Kurumu Korono."

"The Succubus," Sam said with a nod.

"The what?" Al asked.

"Kurumu is a succubus. And before you ask how I know that, she read my mind. She knows all about us, Al. She also told Tsukune."

Al sported a grin and said, "That's great! Tell Tsukune to dump the vampire bimbo and snap up the Succubus. She's sexy, isn't she?"

The door opened and Tsukune came in with a lunch tray. Kurumu came in right behind him.

"Thanks, Tsukune, Kurumu," Sam said for Al's benefit.

Al gaped at Kurumu, leaning close to get a good eyeful of her chest. "Ohhh Sam, tell me we're staying here for a while. I know exactly what I want to jump on!"

Pretending not to hear him, Sam focused on Tsukune and Kurumu as Al walked around Kurumu and said, "Yeah, I'd be all over that if I was this kid."

Tsukune handed Sam his lunch and said, "It's best if you stay away from the other students while you're here. Stick with me, Kurumu or Moka. I think you'd be hard pressed if it come down to a fight."

"There's fights here at school?" Sam asked.

Tsukune eyed him and said, "Sometimes with teachers too. The only reason I'm not dead yet is Moka, Kurumu and Mizore."

"I'll always protect my Destined One!" Kurumu announced happily.

Sam noted Tsukune scratch the back of his head nervously. "Thanks Kurumu. Sam, any idea why you're here yet?"

"Tell him Sam," Al coaxed as he eyed Kurumu. "I mean have you ever seen a sweeter body? If he doesn't want her, I'll take her!"

Sam let out a huff. "Ziggy is being worked on. I do think it has something to do with you, Tsukune." he offered.

"Figures," Tsukune said in a grumble. "Something I've done, or didn't do?"

"I'm not exactly sure," Sam said, avoiding the answer. Pointedly, he added, "Al is suppose to be getting me information. The sooner he gets more, the sooner I'll know."

"I know Al!," Kurumu said. "He's the ghost guy that comes to see you."

"Hologram," Sam explained. "Al appears to me in a hologram."

"A what?" Kurumu asked, looking confused.

"He's a projection, only I can see him. He doesn't interact with my surroundings," Sam told her.

"A ghost," Kuurmu concluded.

Al looked at his hand held device. "Sam, I've got to check something." he said. His doorway opened and he was gone.

Leaning closer to Sam, Kurumu said, "He's gone now. So, what did he say?"

Sam stared at her. "You can see him?"

"I felt his presence. He liked to hover around me," Kurumu said with a wink.

"What did he say?" Tsukune asked.

"I don't know how you'll take this," Sam said tentatively, "But Al thinks you should marry Kurumu here."

"YA-HOOO!" Kurumu cried as she thrust her arms in the air. "I knew you're my Destined one Tsukune!" She then threw her arms around him and nuzzled into his shoulder. "Ohh, I'll make you sooo happy!" she said in a squeal.

Ignoring her, Tsukune asked, "Why?"

Sam wasn't going to tell them how Al had been checking Kurumu out, so he said, "That is what Ziggy computed with the information he has."

"Yes, but why Kurumu? Why not Moka?" Tsukune pressed.

"Because ... something bad is going to happen if you marry Moka," Sam told him.

"What will happen?"

"I don't have any specifics yet," Sam explained.

Tsukune's face hardened. "Then get them. I'm not going to base something as important as who my wife will be on some uncertainty."

"The only thing I know is that millions will end up dead. Ziggy didn't say why." Sam told him.

Tsukune got up casting Sam a frown. "From who I choose to marry? That is very hard to believe." he said, then turned and strode out.

Kuurmu watched him go, then spun back to Sam. "I believe you, but we have to make Tsukune believe. Sam, you MUST find out why Tsukune marrying Moka will turn into a tragedy!" she insisted.

.

Tsukune walked down the hallway angry at Mizore. He knew both her and Kurumu plotted against Moka. It just seemed strange that it was Mizore who had been taken over by this 'Sam' fellow the day after he announced Moka as being his girlfriend. Had they planned it? He was thinking they did, since it was the day after he kissed Moka in front of them. Yes, that HAD to be it.

Lunch was over and classes were changing. Tsukune went back to class and took his seat in front of Moka.

"Fine out anything?" Moka asked.

Tsukune turned to look back at her. "Moka, are you sure Mizore wasn't just playing a role?"

"She acted completely different," Moka reminded him. "Mizore has never done that before. What did she say?"

"Nothing important. I think her and Kurumu were just testing me. Don't worry about it." Seeing the teacher come in, he turned back around.

.

"Sam, you have to get Al here," Kuurmu insisted.

"He comes and goes, I don't have any control over him," Sam explained as he lifted his arms and let them drop.

"Oh!" Kuurmu growled in frustration and balled her fists. "OK, then where is he, I'll go find him!"

"It's not only a 'where' but also a 'when'. Kurumu, I jump though time and space. My lab where I started is in the future. You can't get there no matter how hard you try," Sam explained. "Al comes when he has information for me. I just have to wait until he shows up."

Taking on a serious tone, Kurumu asked, "You said it will be a disaster, lots of people dead if Tsukune marries Moka. Right?"

"Yes, but I don't know what causes it."

"If we stop it, then the disaster won't happen."

"Yes..."

Kurumu opened her right hand, her nails shot out into foot long talons. "Then if I kill Moka, Tsukune can't marry her!" she stated and turned for the door.

Sam gaped in shock at the long sharp looking nails briefly. What she said prodded him into action. Racing over, he tackled her with a cry of, "NO!"

Falling to the floor, Kurumu glared at him. "Why did you do that!"

Casting Kurumu a pleading gaze, Sam said, "Kurumu, think! If you kill Tsukune's girlfriend, what do you think the chances are that he'll marry you?"

"You have a better idea?" she asked.

"Yes! We wait for Al to tell me what happens, so we can tell Tsukune! It's the only way he'll believe it."

Kuurmu pulled one leg free and kicked Sam in the face, driving him back across the floor to crash into the chairs and into the far wall. Siting up, she pointed one of those long nails at him. "Al had better come back soon. If not, I will kill Moka!"

Tangled in the pieces of chair against the wall, Sam huffed out, "Oh boy."

.

Sam got Kurumu calmed down and begged her not to do anything to Moka, lest Tsukune reject her for it. Since they had to get the newspaper out, Kurumu got Sam started on the food article Mizore was suppose to write, and her own article on the latest fashions.

Working at a desk by himself, Sam wrote out a recipe he really liked. Sausage, peppers and onion pizza. As he worked, Al appeared in front of him.

"Sam, I got news, Ziggy is homing in and deciphering the data. It appears it's not 31, but only 3.1 percent of Japan's population will die."

Sam looked over to be sure no one was close before he replied. "That's still alot."

"It is. Here's the real bad news. The chance of Tsukune marrying the blood sucker is up to 95 %, and, if she does, there's an 87 percent chance Kurumu is going to end up dead. Sam, Moka will kill Kurumu. That will be a tragedy by itself, I mean, look at her!"

Sam scowled at him. "What causes people to die?" he asked quietly.

"Ziggy doesn't know what the cause is, BUT it starts a fight between these monsters and humans. People find out monsters exist, and besides going after monsters, many are killed for being suspected of being monsters. The army gets involved, it's total mayhem!"

"Find the cause," Sam said in a firm but low voice.

"Mizore, who are you talking to?" Moka asked as she looked at Sam.

"Myself. Sorry if I disturbed you," Sam replied. He noted Moka went back to her work.

Sam looked up at Al and mouthed, "Find Out."

Al punched his buttons and disappeared.

.

Working until just after dark, they did get the newspaper printed and ready for distribution in the morning. They walked back to the dorms together, Sam in place behind Kurumu and beside Yukari who was following Tsukune.

Talk of getting the newspaper out shifted to another topic. Yukari grinned at Tsukune and Moka and said, "So, when I'm old enough, I can come to your house and be the meat in a vampire sandwich?" she asked and wiggled her hips.

Sam stared at her. OK, everyone here was a bit strange.

"No Yukari," Tsukune said flatly.

"Oh come on, you'll love my young body waiting to blossom!" Yukari chirped.

"She thinks some day she'll actually have breasts," Kurumu said with a giggle.

Yukari frowned at her and yelled, "Listen you Milk Cow! No one likes boobs that are sagging to your knees by the time you're thirty!"

Sam snorted out a chuckle.

"Hey, Flat Chest, at least I HAVE boobs!" Kurumu replied. Casting Yukari a wicked grin, she asked, "And how will you feel your babies?"

"I'll just hire a Boob Monster like you!"

"Can we stop the Boob Battle, please?" Tsukune asked in a pained voice.

In a happy tone, Kurumu said, "I won't have to hire anyone to take care of my babies. I'm sure Moka won't either."

"Do we have to talk about this?" Moka asked meekly.

"At least Mizore isn't here, begging to get pregnant," Yukari said. "And don't worry, Moka. I can milk you and take care of your babies for you."

Moka cringed into Tsukune, trying to hide her reddening face. "This is so embarrassing," she grumbled. "Yukari, we will have maids."

"We will?" Tsukune asked.

"Until we get ourselves established, we'll have to live at Father's house," Moka told him.

"I kinda thought we were going to live in the human world," Tsukune said tentatively.

"Tsukune, our children will be vampires. They will need to know how to live AS vampires," Moka explained.

Sam listened closely.

"Well we can still visit my parents from time to time so they can see their grand kids," Tsukune said off hand.

Sam noticed Moka frown at this. On the surface, it seemed a simple, silly disagreement. Al said the chaos would be caused by humans learning about monsters, and explode from there. Were Tsukune and Moka's kids the cause of it? It wasn't hard to imagine several ways vampire kids (Not that he ever knew there could be such things) making trouble or exposing themselves around humans. That could well be the spark that ignites the flame. Sam also knew a proud father would want his parents to see those kids. Any father would. His parents would also want to see them. Maybe the kids insist on going to see his parents or he decides to take them anyway.

"Tsukune, we'll talk about it later," Moka said in a soft, firm tone.

Sam noted the firm tone in Moka's voice. She wasn't thrilled about Tsukune's parents seeing their children. That was another potential blow up point for a marriage. That had to be it! Whatever happens with these two and their children caused the devastation.

Kurumu looked back at Sam. Did she suspect this was the catalyst too?

Sam had seen how frightening Moka could be as well as got a taste of her strength. He had the feeling they were stepping onto very dangerous ground here.

Sam didn't know who to talk to. He went up to his – or rather Mizore's room to think. Not long after he sat on the floor instead of the cold bed, Kuurmu came in.

"It's their kids, isn't it?" she asked as she sat by him.

"For one reason or another, I think so," Sam agreed.

"You have to tell him!" Kurumu stated.

"I will," Sam said. "I have to do it without Moka around." He then had another thought. "Kurumu? If you have kids with Tsukune, won't you have the same problem?"

Kurumu raised an eyebrow at him. "Why?" she asked. "Have you ever gone to a strip club or to a prostitute? Just who do you think many of those women are?"

"Really?" he asked, surprised at this news.

Kurumu nodded. "Due to our need for love and lust, that is where many of my kind end up. My Aunt has a club in Vegas and my mother runs a Gentleman's club and a sister bar in Tokyo. They employ other Succubi and deal with humans every day and no one is the wiser," she explained.

"What about girls like Mizore?"

"Ski lodges, winter sports. Her family has a resort in the mountains," Kurumu said. "The thing is, vampires see humans as food, and far below them. I don't have any problem letting Tsukune's parents see our kids, but I think we both saw that Moka does. Tsukune has to be warned."

"There's monsters everywhere," Sam said vacantly.

"Pretty much," Kuurmu agreed. "There are no problems because humans don't know about it. Humans really are skittish, panicky creatures."

"I'll sneak into his room tonight," Sam decided.

Kuurmu whacked him in the back of the head. "Look down, Baka! You're a girl. You can't go into the boy's dorms!"

"In the morning then," Sam concluded.

"Moka waits outside the dorms for him," Kuurmu replied.

"Is there any time Moka is not with Tsukune?" he asked.

"Gym class, shower, that's about it."

"Then 'll have to write him a note," Sam said.

"Make it a letter!" Kurumu stated happily. "You can mail from one dorm to the other, and he'll get it inside so Moka won't see it!"

Sam thought that was a good idea. There was only one problem. "Kurumu, I can't write in Japanese."

"You dictate it, I'll write it," she said. She got up and added, "Be right back."

.

The next day, school went well for Tsukune. Mizore or whoever she was, wasn't telling him why Moka was bad for him and both her and Kurumu didn't mention that crazy notion that thier wedding will cause millions to die. They got to school early and handed out papers and went to class with no trouble. Later on after school, he even got Moka alone so they were able to take an uninterrupted walk together. Tsukune happily let her have her nip, and they had a nice time together.

Tsukune did get a surprise when he got back to the dorms. He got a letter from Kyoko, and one from Mizore. Curious, he opened Mizore's letter first. Right away, he recognized Kurumu's handwriting.

 _Tsukune._

 _Please forgive I do not know how to write in Japanese, so Kurumu is writing this as I dictate it._

 _You asked me to find out the cause of this future catastrophe if you marry Moka Akashiya. I have indeed found out what the cause is. Your children. The specifics of exactly what happens are unknown, but I have found out they are the root cause of humans finding out about monsters and that causes 3.1 % of Japan's population do die. Tsukune, It is obvious that you love Moka. That makes this all the harder, for if you marry her it will result in countless deaths due to a monster human war._

 _I will not speculate on what happens to start this war, only tell you what I know is true. In the future this does happen, and you, Moka, and your children cause the spark that brings on the war. I know this as a fact. Please take great caution in what you decide to do._

 _Sam Beckett._

Tsukune's first impulse was to rip the letter up and throw it away. "So, now it's blame it on the kids," he grumbled. He roughly folded the letter up and shoved it in his pocket. He marched to his room, trying to forget what he read. He assured himself that neither he nor Moka would allow anything like that to happen. Just to be sure, he was going to show this letter to Moka so they both would know what to watch out for.

.

Sam had thought sleeping on the floor would be better than on an ice bed. What he didn't take into consideration was waking up soaked in the middle of the night because the ice bed was melting.

Hauling his dripping form up, Sam peeled off the soaked nightie and put a sweatshirt and sweat pants on, trying to ignore his female form. He mopped the water off the floor, but there was still a huge chunk of ice to melt down and make more of a mess.

Not knowing what else to do with it, Sam pushed the bed out of the room and got it into the showers where there were drains for the water to run down. He did manage to do that and clean the room up and still get some sleep before morning.

.

In the morning, Sam met Kurumu and Yukari outside the dorms. Al decided to appear as they waited for Tsukune and Moka to show up.

"Sam!" Al said quickly, which caused him to jump. "Ziggy did the latest figures. Right now, the data shows Tsukune will marry Moka, 99 percent! Mizore and Kurumu both die in high school. You did change something, but for the worse!"

In the line of kids flowing past, Sam saw Tsukune and Moka. Moka used Tsukune's hand to pull her rosary off as she glared at him. By the hard look on her face, someone was going to die. "Kurumu, run!" he barked.

Kuurmu watched Moka change. In her hand she had the letter. "Oh oh," she said. Her wings came out.

In a flash, before Kurumu could jump up, Moka was in front of her and kicked Kurumu hard. Kuurmu sailed into the building, blasting a hole in the masonry. Moka then turned her glare to Sam. Sam got set to defend himself. He never saw the slap coming. His head exploded in pain, stars filled his vision. He tasted dirt and found he was lying on the ground.

 **"So THIS is your plan to split us up?"** Moka asked in a rage.

Sam felt his foot grabbed. He was thrown into the air and slammed back onto the ground so hard he bounced. He wanted to get up, but the pain was too great. All he could do was lie there and moan.

"Moka! Stop!" Tsukune cried.

 **"They planned this, Tsukune! They both deserve to DIE!"**

Tsukune got in front of Moka. "No! I agree it was a dirty trick, but, you can't kill them! That's not even Mizore!"

 **"Then he deserves to die for stealing her body. That Succubus has always been nothing but trouble! Why put up with her any more?"** Moka asked in a rant.

"They are our friends!" Tsukune cried.

 **"Not after what they did! They are nothing but an annoyance. An annoyance that needs to be removed!"** Moka growled, then pushed Tsukune to one side and walked for the hole Kurumu made.

"Moka, Don't!" Tsukune yelled. He ran to get in front of her again. She kicked him to the side. Tsukune flew and caught himself, and raced back to the hole where Kurumu lay. He grabbed the edges and stated, "No! You're not going to kill Kurumu!"

 **"STAND ASIDE!"** Moka roared.

Sam hitched in enough breath to call out, "My fault, not hers."

Moka spun to spit at him, **"You're next!"**

"Moka, you can't!" Tsukune wailed, "This isn't right!"

 **"I decide what is right! Now get out of the way!"** Moka yelled.

 **"NO! If you're going to kill Kuurmu ... you'll have to kill me too!"** Tsukune roared and glowed with his own power.

Moka stopped and eyed him dangerously. **"You would die with her?"** she asked.

 **"I can't let you do this!"**

 **"So! They have turned you against me,"**

 **"No! I'm just not letting you kill our friends!"** Tsukune roared back.

Moka's voice took on a lower, ominous tone. **"Think hard, Tsukune Aono. Right here, right now, you must decide. THEM or ME!"**

Tsukune returned he stare. After a long moment, he said, "I can't let you kill them."

Moka punched him hard, driving him into the hole. She then stomped away.

Al appeared over Sam. "You still alive?" he asked.

"Barely," Sam gasped out.

"Oh, good," Al said happily. He looked at his hand held and punched a couple buttons. "Good news! Tsukune doesn't marry Moka. After graduation ... aw wow. He marries Kurumu, AND Mizore as his Winter Wife, whatever that is. He's going to have bootie times two!"

Sam grimaced out a grin. "Can I leap now?" he asked in a pained breath.

"Very soon, I imagine. That Moka has quite the temper, kinda like my ex wife ," Al then shook his head, saying, "I pity the guy that marries her." He then punched a button and stepped back through his doorway.

Sam noticed Tsukune struggle out of the hole carring Kuurmu, who was passed out. "Can I get some help here?" he called.

Another student came over to pick Sam up. As Mizore's body was carried away, it glowed blue briefly.

.

Sam came to riding a motorcycle, straight at a wall. Heart in his throat he cried, "Oh boy.."

The End


End file.
